User talk:AkatsukiSkyline
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jkamisama c053 029 tateami.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi there!! I'm Animalandia I really can't find the admin here and all I could see here is you . So I turn to you. Umm I really like this wiki as it has a lot of informtion but there are some problems. One is theres jut about 33 pages (Are all this character pages??) Next is the character info bow is unreadable. The font page needs a little bit of adjusting and editing. I don't want to edit all those things without anyone' permission. So will you give me permission? Arigatio. One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 07:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) hi! I'm sorry for editing without awaiting your respond. Sorry!!! One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 03:27, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Akatsuki I have a question for you. Do you want to own this wiki? I mean be the admin or something. Cuz you can fit all the things needed. Me for one needs about a week to get the requirements. and merry christmas! One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 13:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh and did you like what I did to the front page and the Infoboxes on Tomoe, Narukami and Nanami's page? its easy. I'll send you all the instructions how. Tomorrow and please consider my offer of being the admin of this wiki. cuz someone taught me how to do it :) One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 14:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I want to be but I thought that you know more about Kamisama. I mean I only watched episode one and read until chapter 3 of the manga. And besides if you became the head you can give me a positionif you'll like and if I became the head I'll give you a position as well. So everything will go well wont it. Instruction. : 1. the one on Nanami, Tomoe and others: delete the first puzzle sign you'll see on the page then press Add other templates on the right side and type in Character Infobox. Then fill up the info. 2. the Featured Article on the font page. Type in Template: Featured Article on the search bar. Then edit what ever you see there :) 3. The black thingy on the font page Its a table actually and I just change the background color and stuff like that :) One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 04:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Just follow the rules written here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests :) One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 07:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) af56 is the founder/ admin of this wiki. He or she had not edited since August 11. I hope this info helps One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 08:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC)